Wandering Sickness
by ashdemon
Summary: Leo is sick and no one knows why. Suddenly a death strikes hard on the family and Leo becomes shadowed. Will everyone survive? On Halloween Night is a song I wrote and posted that this story goes with. Warning: Slash and detail are within. Be cautious.    Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Journal Entry

He yawned and rubbed his worn eyes. Blinking, he pushed back from his desk, knowing he couldn't stare at the computer any longer, and reached for a book. His hand rapped around a leather bound book and he chuckled. Looking at the journal, he kept the pencil that was upon it balanced as he pulled the journal closer. Picking up the journal, he opened the book to an empty page and began to write.

_Why did it have to happen now? We had just told everyone we're in love and now my lover is…_

_At least we are not the only ones. Raph and Mike are in love and their fighting has gone down. Just Like Leo and I, though, Raph and Mike are having…troubles within their relationship. The only thing I fear now is that I cannot heal Leo, but this…illness he has is just too new for the human kind period. Come on, Donnie, you know you can heal him. Well, I hope I can._

He yawned again and closed the journal. Standing, he replaced the journal and pencil where he had taken it from. Stretching his arms above his head, he turned off his lamp and wandered to his bed, mind already asleep.


	2. Screaming Past Fear

Wandering Sickness  
Chapter 1: Screaming Past Fear

**A/N: **Hey look! Chapter 1! 1 down, 6 more to go. So much fun, ain't it? OK, just a plain flat out warning.THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SLASH!!!!! And is a bit descriptive. Don't say that I didn't warn ya.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or know the TMNT. Only own my own.

A scream filled the Lair. Instantly he was out of bed and in another room. He saw his older brother holding the second oldest, who was shaking.

"He OK?"

His oldest brother looked at him with big brown eyes round with fear. Confusion slightly slipped onto his oldest brother's face but it was quickly pushed away. His oldest sibling shook his head and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. His eyes snapped from his two older siblings to the one standing above him. A gentle smile sent a sense of peace through his small body and he relaxed. The one standing above him walked around him as his youngest sibling joined him in the doorway.

"What's goin' on?"

"Don't know." He watched as his younger brother yawned next to him before looking at his older siblings and father. His oldest brother was sitting a bit off, staring at his hands, his eyes still wide with fear. Don's gaze landed on Leo's hands and his eyes grew. Don squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

- - -

Don's eyes snapped open as a scream rang through the Lair. He raised his head off of the keyboard he was using as a pillow and rubbed his eyes. The crimson on Leo's hands was still visible in his mind. Don shuddered at the memory. He still didn't know the whole story.

A second scream rang out and Don sighed. He stood and walked out of the lab, heading to a bedroom two doors down.

A third scream came from behind the door Don had his hand on and the sound of struggle stayed on its heels. Don pushed open the door and was greeted by a he had seen several times now.

Blood was all over the walls and floor while some still dripped from the bed. Raph and Mike were both fighting to keep Leo from hurting himself more against the restrains. As soon as the sudden fear attack had started, Leo became limp and Raph looked at his younger brother, panting.

"Bout time ya showed up," Raph snapped as Don's eyes watched some of the blood that covered Raph and Mike dripped down their bodies. Don shuddered and walked over to a table as Raph asked, "Anythin' we can do for 'im?"

"Other than keep him from killing himself against the restrains, no." Don stopped and looked at his older brother. "I don't even know what he has."

Silence hung like a heavy veil over the three turtles standing. Don kept his gaze locked with Raph's, not daring to look at his lover or younger brother. Fear was taking a toll on Raph more than anyone else and Don saw it clearly on Raph's face.

"Morning, Master Splinter," Mike piped up, breaking the veil and gaze between Raph and Don. Don turned and looked at the doorway where his Sensei stood, sadness imbedded on his face.

"Good morning, my sons," Master Splinter said. "How is Leonardo?"

Don caught Raph folding his arms out of the corner of his eye and he sighed. He returned his attention to Master Splinter and said, "Not good, I'm afraid. This is the second time tonight. I may have to change the dojo or his room to one that has padding so that he can't hurt himself."

"The dojo's big enough; he can wear himself out before he could hit a wall." Don glanced at Raph when he had said that but kept his mouth shut.

"Do what you need to do, Donatello," Master Splinter said, Don avoiding his Sensei's sad gaze. "Raphael and Michelangelo will help you, I hope. Try and keep your brother safe."

Don kept his gaze to his right as he listened to the soft footsteps of his father. When silence met his ears, Don looked up at his younger brother. He met big, blue eyes staring straight at him. Don couldn't help but smile. Mike's eyes lit up at Don's smile and Don took faith in that gleam.

"Let's change the dojo," Don sated, looking at Raph. "Can you stay here and clean him up?"

Raph nodded and Don turned to Mike.

"Call April up and tell her we need loads of padding," Don said and chuckled at Mike's wimpy salute. "I'll make the dojo ready for the padding."

Raph nodded again and Mike bounded off. Don left the room with the sense of helplessness. Knowing there was nothing else he can do, he entered the dojo and began moving things around.

- - - - - - -

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She rested an unfamiliar hand on her pounding head and was glad the hand was cold. She rolled onto her stomach and hair fell across her view. It was like brown silk tinged with gold. She fingered it as she sat up.

A blue down blanket slid down the baby blue silk gown she was wearing. Sighing, she slipped off her bed and slipped her feet into pink slippers. Everything was unfamiliar to her and it was too familiar of a feeling to her. She fingered the chain around her neck and looked at the pendant hanging on it.

It was a gold pocket watch with two feathers embossed on the top. She popped it open and a picture was on the inside of the top. It was a picture of two boys, a girl, a man, and a woman smiling and having fun. Her eyes hovered on the youngest of the two boys before she looked at the seconds hand ticking around the circle of numbers. The hour hand was almost on the seven and the minute hand was in-between the nine and ten. She closed the locket and flipped it over. Something was engraved and she pulled it closer to read. _I am Angel._ She read it over and over as little things came through. Smiling, she walks around the now familiar room, glad that some memory was back. Placing a cool hand on her head, Angel continues to smile as she dressed.

- - - - -

The kitchen/dining room began to fill with chatter and clatter as it filled with the smells of breakfast. The small room could barely hold all who were in it.

"Someone take the plates to the table." "Help!"  
"Anyone have the butter and syrup?" "I've got it!"  
"I have the butter!" "I have the syrup!"  
"Duck!" "So, how was school?" "Hot! Hot! Hot!"  
_Crash!_ "Alright." "Where did the OJ go?"  
"Whoops!" "Anything new?" "On the table."  
"Clean up on Isle 5!" "Nope." "I need more mix!"  
"Where's the broom?" Is Sara in your class?" "On it!"  
"Heads up!" "Angel is." "Found the dustpan!"  
"Bacon!" "Angel what?" "Eggs are getting cold!"  
"Hot plate!" "School." "Toast is ready!" "Ketchup"  
"Table!" "Oh." "Is the table set?" "Where's Benny?"  
"Table!" "Yes." I've gotta pee." "Where's the frosting?"  
"Table, I think." "Is the table set?" Where's Benny?"  
"Table's set!" Benny's at the table!" "Hot plate!"  
"I'VE GOT TO GO PEE!!"  
Silence.  
"Not any more."

The kitchen/dining room burst into laughter. The pink-faced girl who had last spoken had her face cupped by Angel.

"Come on, Kit," Angel said. "I'll help you clean up."

The little girl nodded and Angel led her out of the bustling room and down a narrow hall. The second door they came upon on their left, Angel opened. A small bathroom colored in a forest pastel lit up as Angel clicked the lights on.

"I'll go get you some new clothes as you get into the tub." Angel smiled gently. "We'll wash you down before we put you into new clothes. OK?"

Kit nodded with a smile and began pulling off her shirt as Angel left. She entered the room right across the hall and went to the dresser. She gathered some clothes before closing the dresser drawer and walking into the bathroom again. She hesitated for a bit, trying to get the bathroom to be familiar. She gripped her pocket watch and placed the clothes on the counter as Kit watched her.

"Ready?" Angel asked and kit nodded. Angel turned on the water and filled the tub. Kit pulled the last of her clothes off and she pulled at Angel's pants. "What's up?"

"Join me." Angel blinked at this remark. Before she smiled gently.

"OK. Let me go get a change of clothes too." Angel hurried to her room and back with an outfit in her arms. She closed the door and quickly stripped. Grabbing Kit under her arms, she lifts the 3-year-old into the tub and climbs in behind her.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you take your watch off when you take a bath?"

"No."

"Why?"

Angel stopped massaging Kit's hair with soap. Angel looked at the gold bright against her white chest. "To remember."

"Remember what?"

Angel looked into Kit's big, brown eyes as she began massaging Kit's head.

"Just remember."

"Who you are?"

"Yes. Who told you?"

"Antonio."

Angel smiled as she poured water over Kit's hair. The black waves of silk ended at the bottom of Kit's shoulder blades. Angel ran her hand over the waves, dragging any access water with it.

- - - - - - -

Mike looked at the calendar above his bed. He smiled and leaped out of bed. He ran to Raph's room and pulled open his door.

"It's October!" Mike squealed as he leaped onto Raph's back.

"Watch it!" Raph snapped. He chuckled as Mike kissed his cheek and asked, "So why're ya so excited?"

"Halloween," Mike mumbled into Raph's neck, Mike's breath making him shudder pleasantly.

Raph began playing with Mike's bandanna tail that had floated over his shoulder. "Are ya dressing up this year?"

"You bet."

"What'cha going to be?"

Mike smiled into Raph's Neck. "I was thinking _we_ should go as an angel and devil."

Raph moaned and Mike chuckled. "Do I dare ask which _I'm_ going to be?"

"You will be the devil. Even though it would have been cute to see you in a halo."

Raph gripped Mike's shell and pulled him over his shoulder. Mike landed on Raph's hammock and Raph brought his face inches from Mike's.

"Luckily, we won't have to find out how cute."

Mike smiled and pulled on Raph's bandanna tails to bring him closer. Mike came up and met Raph's lips, demanding access. Raph eagerly opened up and Mike took it. Mike pulled himself up, his hands exploring Raph's shell. Mike relaxed as Raph began to explore his neck with his mouth and Raph coaxed Mike to lay back on the hammock. Mike shuddered as Raph gently bit where his shoulder became his neck. Mike brought a hand up and ran a finger lightly just above Raph's shell. Raph shuddered and shifted, giving Mike full access to his neck and Mike took the offer. Just as Mike was about to follow Raph's shoulder to his elbow, a soft ting from a small bell rang and Mike pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

Mike began stroking Raph's arm unconsciously as he stared at the wall. Raph rested his head on Mike's chest and closed his eyes.

"What's bothering you, bro?"

Mike sighed and looked at Raph's face. "I...nothing. Just...I had heard a bell and..." Again, Mike stared at the wall and Raph sighed. "Leo was never one fond of being sick and when he was, he was always so sick. Master Splinter had given him a bell and Leo would always ring it once a day, asking for company. Nothing else.

"He never complained, Raph, bout anything. Not even being sick. He never moans, never cries. Nothing. I worry about him, Raph, but I don't know what I should do."

Mike felt Raph sigh against his chest and side. A hand cupped his cheek and pulls his gaze over to meet Raph's.

"He won't complain but that don't mean he ain't in pain. We just need to be able to help both Leo and Don in this, K?"

Mike smiled and nodded. Raph moved forward and kissed Mike's forehead. Mike tried to bury himself in Raph's shoulder as the tears came. He was so scared.

- - - - - - -

Angel blinked, trying to stay awake. A spiral notebook and pencil were on her lap while a literature book sat open next to her and a math book on the other side. Yawning, Angel placed the pencil and notebook on her open literature book and stretched. She looked at her digital clock and sighed. 6:32 PM and she was already tired. She opened her pocket watch and watched the seconds hand tick around. Angel looked up when a knock landed lightly on her door.

"Come in."

"Angel," panted the eldest in the house. "He's started.

Angel held back a gasp as her vision blurred. Shaking her head, she slipped of her bed, blinking back the black edging into her vision.

The eldest hurried over and gripped Angel's arm. "Stage Two, Already?" For how long?"

"Just now."

The eldest muffled a curse and Angel glanced his way. Being 23 and 6 foot, he wasn't much bigger than she but he was a lot stronger. Angel smiled at the thought of him liking Jenna, the eldest girl. She was 20 and stood 5 foot 9 with brown silk hair and brown jewel eyes, which were inherited by Kit, Jenna and Zen's daughter. Zen's wild hair brightened his blue eyes as he led Angel down the hall. He looked into her eyes and stopped walking.

"Everything alright, Angel?" Zen asked, concern full on his face.

Angel smiled gently and said, "Just thinking."

"Bout Kit again?"

Angel nodded against Zen's shoulder as the pair walked down the hall. Angel could hear the struggle behind the door they stopped at. Angel cringed as the scream rang out. A scream of past fear forgotten to the one screaming.

**A/N: **Funny, it took me forever to type that yet I wrote it in about 15 minutes. OK, I'm exaggerating here but still, it gives ya a good picture.


	3. Lost World

Wandering Sickness  
Chapter 2: Lost World

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Only own my characters.

She took a step back to admire her handy work. It was a week before Halloween and Angel had finally finished stringing the front porch with Halloween decorations. Her breath puffed up into her view and she rubbed her ice cold hands together.

A heavy jacket was draped over her shoulders, reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke. "Why don't ya have somethin' heavier on?"

"Sorry, Casey," Angel said, slipping her arms through the too long sleeves she loved and holding the jacket closed. She turned and faced the man as she stated, "It wasn't that cold when I had started."

"We had heard that you were in Stage Two," a woman said, walking up behind the man.

"No Stage Two will stop me," Angel smiled proudly.

The man laughed and the woman chuckled. The woman brushed a lock of red hair out of her face as she walked over to Angel.

She pulled Angel into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Good to see you again, Annie."

"You too, April," Angel said, nuzzling April's arm. She pulled back and opened the door. "Zen and Jenna are making dinner tonight. I think it's pork chops."

"Glad it ain't mac and cheese," Casey chuckled.

"Casey."

"What?"

Angel looked at the roof of the opposite building. Frowning, she closed the door.

"Hey April, can you tell Antonio I'll be there in a bit? I have to do something real quick."

"Sure thing, Annie."

Angel walked past the two adults to her room. She clicked her door closed behind her and looked around her room. The black out curtains fluttered in front of her only window. She threw back the curtains and instantly looked to the sky. Sighing, she closed her window and pulled the curtains tot. Turning, she glanced at her bed. She stopped and took a second look. A piece of paper lied on her pillow and Angel knew she hadn't placed it there. Walking over and picking it up, she opened the single fold paper.

_Meet me on the roof at nine. Bundle up._

Angel frowned again, not finding any name. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her clock: 4:59 PM. Angel opened her pocket watch and watched the second hand. _3...2...1...DONG!_

* * *

He knew that Master Splinter would kill him but he needed to see her. April had told him that the girl on the second floor, 3rd room in from the front was just like Leo. Maybe she knew more about this illness. Info that could help Leo and Don.

* * *

The wind wrapped its icy grip around her. She shivered and pulled her had down farther over her ears. Stifling the need to yawn, the wind seeped through her scarf.

"Sorry, thought it wouldn't be this cold."

Angel whipped around just as someone wrapped something around her. She found her face in a coated chest, warm and gentle. She realized that the figure's arms were wrapped around her and she relaxed as the warmth from the figure's body calmed her shivers.

"You're so warm."

"So you were cold."

Angel chuckled with the figure. From the figure's voice, Angel guessed the figure was a guy, and from the flat chest. She shifted and looked up, meeting eyes hidden in the shadow made from the hood, beanie, and scarf. Suddenly, the guy's arms shifted and she found herself spinning to the roof and heard metal meet metal.

"Get to your room!" the guy hollered as the sound of wood and skull meeting echoed in Angel's head.

Angel scrambled to meet the order but hands gripped her coat and pulled her back. Angel screamed and instantly the hands released her. Angel took the chance and ran, the sound of footfall behind her making her run harder. She was near the fire escape when an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was yanked to a halt. Angel screamed but the scream didn't get far as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Calm down," a voice hissed. "Your safe. I've got you."

Tears streamed down Angel's face as she clung to the guy from before. A gently hand ran down her back and she found herself dowsing off from the heat and the soothing movement. The movement suddenly stopped and Angel felt a hand press her head gently against the guy's chest.

"I'll carry you to your room if you don't mind," his sweet voice whispered in her ear.

Angel shook her head against the guy's chest and the gentle pressure moved from her head to the back of her thigh. She gripped the guy's coat as her feet left the pavement. Butterflies entered her gut as the sensation of flying/falling filler her body, though all she could see, and wanted to see, is the cloth covering his chest. She wobbled slightly when he stood her and she tried to calm her raving heart, knowing she would be fighting to breathe if she didn't.

The guy grabbed her wrist as she nearly lost it. "Are you OK?"

She looked at his now ungloved hand around her wrist. Crimson glistened against blue green skin of the guy's hand and some, warm and sticky, slid onto her hand and wrist. "What happened to your hand? Are you OK?"

Instantly, the guy released her and hid his hand. Angel grabbed the still bundled guy and forced him into her desk chair. She pulled his hand from hiding in his sleeve and she looked it over. The wound the blood was coming from wasn't on his hand and her eyes skimmed the arm the hand was attached to. She saw the wound on his upper arm and realized that the wound there was only part of a larger one.

"Take your clothes off." Angel hurried to her bathroom as her heart began to pound in her ears. "Come in here when you're done."

Water gushed out of the tub faucet and Angel checked the water temperature as she gasped for breath. Knowing she couldn't keep up this pace, she removed the first aid kit from its shelf and opened it on the toilet seat cover.

She turned off the water and faced the person standing in her bathroom doorway. She walked over to him and met his eyes. Blue eyes framed in orange were slightly glazed over with pain. Angel reached up and began undoing the knot that held the orange bandanna in place, her gaze locked with his. The orange cloth fluttered to the floor and dark circles showed themselves. Angel ran her hand gently down his bloody plastron to the cloth belt tied around his waist. She began undoing the knot and he moved his hands to his side. Chains rattled against wood as he pulled something out of his belt but Angel didn't see what. The metal and wood landed on the carpet as the cloth belt floated to the floor. She gently gripped his wrists and led him to the tub. She smiled and stepped aside.

"I'll be right back," Angel said as water began lapping at the guy's ankles and the wall of the tub. "I need to get a rag and some more bandage."

"OK."

Angel slipped out of the bathroom and her room. Not even a foot from her door, her body went ridged and she slammed into the wall before she hit the floor. Shaking, pain shot through her body and her world went black.

* * *

Mike hadn't even been all the way in when the scream rang out. Instantly, he was out of the water, running to the door of the bedroom. He could hear footfall from the stairs and the bedrooms when he wrenched the bedroom door open. Not caring if anyone saw him, he had to do something before ––––

* * *

Raph's eyes snapped open, the sensation of someone rubbing his head gone. He raised his head and looked at the one in the bed.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Gentle brown eyes watched him as a simple smile cracked a few flakes of dried blood. "You had stopped."

"Oh. Sorry. This book was on the night stand and I wanted to read it."

Raph read the cover. Shakespeare's Completed Works and he met his brother's gaze.

"Do you like it?"

The smile widened and the gentle brown eyes grew with glee. A simple nod made Raph want to laugh out loud but he held it back.

"I can continue rubbing your head, if you want."

"You don't have to."

"OK."

Raph placed his head on his crossed arms and a few minutes later, he was being soothed asleep by the gentle, repetitive rubbing Leo did to his head.

* * *

Dom smiled as he watched Leo continuously run his hand over Raph's head. Leo didn't even look up when Don had entered, concentrating solely on his hand movement over Raph's head. He didn't even respond when Don began changing his bandages but when he reached over to change the hand that was stroking Raph's head, a fierce grip that made Don wince held his wrist but instantly loosened.

"No," Leo said. "I keep doing this so he can sleep. If I stop, he wakes up."

"Sorry."

Don looked away from his lover, fear holding him tight in its grip. Within the second he looked away, his wrist was released and his cheek was cupped. The hand cupping his cheek made him look at Leo. He was a bit surprised when Leo pressed his beak against his but he relaxed.

Leo pulled away, reluctantly, and Don met his gaze. "Sorry, did I do something bad?"

"No. You did a good thing."

Leo broke the gaze he held with Don. "But I grabbed your wrist and–"

Don placed a single finger over Leo's lips, silencing him. "It's fine. You did nothing wrong."

Leo smiled and Don kissed his cheek. He whispered, "Love you, Leo."

"Love you, Donnie."

* * *

_Pain. Nothing but pain. Why? Is there something we missed in the analysis? What did we miss? Is this…I think it is._

* * *

Angel didn't dare move. Her limbs felt like blocks of cements and her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and tried to focus her gaze. She tried not to gag.

The room was crimson and brown with black here and there. The only color other than the red, black, and brown was her torn blue jeans and her shredded green shirt. Dull silver crusted with blood clung to her forearms and shins, keeping her bound to the bed she was on. Angel shifted ever so slightly and her spine burst into flames. Angel let out a scream of pain and the door burst open, covering her in a flood of light.

"Zen, she's awake!"

Angel blinked back the tears that came from the bright light. The sound of metal against metal drew her attention to her left arm, her eyes quickly adjusting. Orange, blue green, yellow, and brown began to separate into separate items and by the time Angel could see, she was free of the chains and a large, three fingered hand rubbed her cheek.

"Are you OK?"

Angel met familiar blue eyes framed in orange. She tried to cup his face but his free hand gently gripped his wrist.

"Until we get you cleaned up, don't move. We don't need you bleeding like crazy when we move you."

Angel smiled and her gaze ventured over his body. His upper arm was wrapped and his shoulder and chest was as well. Angel met his eyes again and asked, "How bad was it?"

"What, these? I've had worse." His eyes glistened with mischief. "You have a very patient little brother."

Angel's eyes widened slightly. "You know who I am, then?"

"Yep. You're Angel and you have a little brother named Antonio. I'm Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo."

"You can call me Mike if you want."

"I–"

"How ya doing Angel?"

Both Angel and Mike looked at the door. Zen was standing in the doorway with Jenna, Casey, and a very pale April.

"OK, I guess. What happened?" Jenna went pale and Zen lost most of his color. Casey gripped April's arms as she swayed. Angel glanced at Mike who was avoiding her gaze. "What… what did I do?"

**A/N:** I liked it better when we could use those hack mark thingies (-). I used them to separate and to distinguishes between days, dreams, and places. Now I can't.


End file.
